


the wolf & little red riding hood

by eldoodle



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, and the navis are witches, based off a vocaloid song, cain is a wolf, originally posted in 2015 lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldoodle/pseuds/eldoodle
Summary: a furry wolf boy and a gay witch meet in a forest - what happens next will warm your heart.





	the wolf & little red riding hood

It begins by coincidence, an inevitable scene. Cain sees a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, he smells something (someone) interesting, and his ears start twitching. Walking quietly, he hides behind a nearby tree and watches carefully. The boy he sees makes his tail start swaying, white hair shining and eyes curious as he walks. He's probably lost.

-

Abel is lost. When he thinks about it, he probably should've brought someone else with him who actually knows how to navigate through a forest. But here he is, and he has absolutely no clue where to go. He hears a crunch in front of him, and from behind a nearby tree he can faintly make out a small tail, swishing from side to side. Abel walks a little faster, remembering what Selene told him about the dangers of associating with wolves, especially for witches, but he can't help but glance at the figure as he walks by. Dark hair, fangs, and wide eyes. Wide eyes that are staring right at him, and Abel can do nothing but timidly smile and walk away quickly. He pretends he isn't blushing.

About five minutes later, he's found his way again, but he can still feel eyes on him, and he knows the wolf from earlier is watching him. He turns around, catches a quick glimpse of a dark tail dashing behind a tree, and lets himself get lost again. Maybe the cute wolf boy will follow him more. He's hoping.

-

Abel walks through the forest again the next day, and the same tail is swishing from behind that same tree. And yet again, he lets himself get lost.

He does this for a while. His other housemates are starting to get a little concerned about how long his morning walks are taking – apart from Phobos, who is only really concerned about whether or not Abel is back in time to cook them food. He reassures them that it's fine, and keeps taking the familiar trail through the forest, pretending to lose his way just to catch another glimpse of the cute wolf boy with blue in his hair and scruffy ears.

On the other side of the tree, Cain keeps watching. He's sure it isn't even curiosity that keeps him interested anymore, he's too protective of this person already. He's watching over him, looking after him. He can't really help it though, not when he's heard other wolves talk about seeing him, about having their eyes on him, and he doesn't trust them at all. It's not very fair that they have their eyes on him, it was Cain who saw him first, but he shoves that thought aside as he watches Abel walk past, singing a song he's very familiar with by now. He sings along too.

-

It isn't until he's out on a walk with Selene and Phobos that Abel finally decides to make the wolf talk to him. He makes an excuse about seeing a stone somewhere, running ahead to look for it before anyone can say no.

He reaches the same tree, and on the other side is Cain, as always. He knows he shouldn't try this, especially with Selene just behind him, because he just knows they'll assume the worst and hurt Cain and he really, really can't let that happen, but he decides to risk it anyway. It's worth it, he decides, to finally speak to the person he's been fawning over for a good month and a half.

Whenever he knows Cain's eyes are on him, he unclips his hood, letting the red fabric fall to the ground, before quickly walking down the same route he always does. He hears a gasp behind him, then some shuffling, and without looking back, he knows his plan worked.

The moment the fabric touches the ground, Cain leaps from behind his tree, grabbing it and running forward, towards the boy he's been watching, who he's been wanting to touch, and suddenly he's nervous. He's shaking a little, but from this distance he can see Abel trembling too. That makes him feel a little better. Just a little. But honestly, he may never get this chance again, so he forgets the nerves and taps Abel on the shoulder.

When he turns around, both Cain and Abel are greeted with probably, the most beautiful sight they've ever seen. Abel thinks that Cain looks a lot better up close, sharp teeth showing between his lips and messy hair and that smile holy shit and Cain thinks that Abel is too pretty to be real, maybe he's dreaming, because no human should look as perfect as this.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, until Cain finally learns how to talk again and stutters out a quick “Is this yours?”, holding up the red hood Abel dropped earlier.

“Yeah, thanks!”

Abel steps closer, looking up at Cain, and he mentally complains because of course Cain is taller than him, damn wolves and their stupid heights.

“I'm Abel, by the way.”

“Cain.”

There's silence, and then they hear Selene, yelling Abel's name from somewhere in the distance.

“You know we shouldn't be doing this.” Cain frowns.

“I know, I know. Can you just...”

“Just what?”

“Kiss me. Just once! And then you can run.”

Cain's ears twitch as he hears Selene come closer, and he figures fuck it, if a witch is gonna catch him and kill him, he might as well kiss the cute boy before they get him. So he does. It's barely even a kiss, just Cain grabbing abel and shoving their lips together as quickly as he can, before shoving the hood back over Abel's shoulders.

“Okay, you can go. Run, quickly, before they see you!”

Cain nods, and turns to run back into the trees where he was lurking before. Abel turns away, because he knows he'll probably cry watching Cain walk away when he knows he cant actually do this again because of the risk. But before Cain disappears, he hears a laugh from behind the tree, and that same voice ask, “I'll see you here tomorrow?” and all Abel does is nod before Selene finally catches up to him.

“Abel!! Didn't you hear me calling you? Phobos got sick of waiting and went home.”

“Hm? Oh, no, sorry...”

Selene tilts his head, frowning. “Are you okay? You seem really... distracted?”

“I'm fine.” He mumbles, shaking his head as they start walking, and when he looks back, he smiles, because he's sure he saw a pair of black, twitching ears hiding behind a tree.


End file.
